mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)/DeSouza's version
With pillow-shaded sprites edited from SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'', this version of Ryu has a very interesting version of the Mode Change hyper from'' Marvel vs Capcom that allows him to change his moveset to Ken's or Akuma's-like usual, but also having the ability to change his moveset into Dan's. |Image = File:DeSouzaRyuPort.png 120px |Creator = DeSouza |Downloadlink = Dropbox |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Ryuzito is a six-button character with a gameplay style similar to that of the Marvel vs. Capcom series. This means that he has a Super Jump and two Dashes, the former activated by either or and the latter activated by usage of or tapped twice. Unlike the aforementioned series, however, he does not have a Push Block. Ryuzito's comboability is based off of the Magic Series combo system, where it is possible to cancel a Normal into either one of a stronger output or a Special. However, this combo system is not as useful with Ryuzito due to his small size, and this alongside his lack of Hypers may make his comboability quite low. Ryuzito's small size could also be seen as an advantage, despite low comboability, as he could evade most high attacks through this. While Ryuzito doesn't have any "real" Hypers implemented, as a beta, his transformação is unique enough to use in battle. This changes his stance and a majority of his Normals and Specials to be that of Ken's or Akuma's, alongside a new mode based on Dan Hibiki. Each of these modes have unique qualities to them than just the moveset change, such as the Ken mode being able to use the Shoryuken mid-air, or the Dan mode completely removing his chain comboing. Ryuzito uses the default A.I., as he has no specific A.I. coding. While it mostly jumps and blocks, there could be the occasion that he could pull off a good combo accidentally under this condition, although very rare. Alongside that, his small size and below-average Attack statistic may make it easier for some to fight against him. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} |Dan's moveset only| }} 'Others' | / |Uses 1000 Power Input for normal moveset Input for Ken's moveset Input for Akuma's moveset Input for Dan's moveset Move will be nullified if selected button is the moveset Ryuzito is already using| }} / or / |Akuma's moveset only | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *Ryuzito's Hadouken is classified as a Normal Attack rather than a Special Projectile. It is unknown why, but this could be because of the beta state the character was in. *Ryuzito was planned to have more Hypers than just transformação at a point, as they are listed in his Readme. However, it is unknown if they were ever implemented in a later build, as this release was likely the last seen. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Stance-change Characters Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by DeSouza Category:Characters made in 2004